A Rejected Soul
by esocentric
Summary: A man sits in Azkaban, accused of killing Arthur Weasley. Will he ever escape and meet his children? Will Ginny Weasley ever tell her children why they have the same green eyes as the man who rots in prison?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah, you may have guessed, I don't own it......  
  
A Rejected Soul  
  
Ginny Weasley was a busy woman. Having to raise three children on her own was difficult enough but today she had to oversee the antics of her brother's offspring while he and his wife were off on some sort of cruise to celebrate their anniversary. She had been kept running around all day keeping the excited group of children in order, helped by her eldest daughter, Elizabeth. Now, as the evening drew on, she could finally put her feet up without having to worry.  
  
She sighed. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated her life had been monotonous and uninteresting. Almost everything she did revolved around her children, except the small, part-time, admin job she had at the ministry. Her husband's gold lying in Gringotts bank took care of financial issues. Well, there had been at least one advantage in marrying the man who now lay rotting on the island of hell that was Azkaban prison.  
  
Let him rot. He had killed her father. The man who she had trusted, married, the children of whom she had carried, had showed his true colours in the final stages of the war by ruthlessly murdering the man she loved. Let him rot. He did not have to see the suffering that he had caused. She found herself wandering to her childrens' bedrooms. One day they would have to be told. Their father, Harry Potter, had betrayed them all.  
  
------  
  
The young man sat in the cold, bare cell, his head in his hands. Slow, deathlike figures patrolled outside. Their icy breath chilling him down to the bone marrow. He was no longer affected by then as he used to be, but nothing could take away the feeling of their presence. Their hollow death- like presence. He turned around on the hard, splintered play of wood that was the only piece of furniture in the cell; no-one wanted to waste money on criminals. Or at least on those who had been convicted of being criminals.  
  
Why? Why had he been sent here? Locked away until he died, or until he was released. He laughed. It wasn't a manic, insane laugh like the many others that filled Azkaban prison but neither was it a kind, warm chuckle. It was cold as the grave. They would never release him. Not that he wasn't innocent, no, he was sure that he was. It was the fact that everyone now believed him to be a dangerous murderer. Even Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
The man who had always stood by him before now. The man who he was sure could have saved him from the death camp where he now lay. The man who had been the first on the scene and who had instantly believed him guilty.  
  
He remembered the look in the old mans eyes. The usual twinkle had gone and been replaced by an icy stare. And then there was Ginny. Her usual joyful, soft brown eyes had turned to stone. Why hadn't she, of all people believed him? He had pleaded, begged that it wasn't him but what good did it do? They all stared at him and told him with their eyes: Your Guilty.  
  
'No, NO!' he shouted in his cell. No-one replied. He listened to the stillness of death, the plague of silence, his only companion. Would he ever get out of this pit of Beelzebub, this hole of the devil? And if he did, who would care? He remembered the day of his 'trial'. Trial? He laughed, the same cold laugh. It had been a mere excuse for everyone he had ever loved and trusted to turn their backs on him. They hadn't even allowed him to speak, or anyone to provide him with a defence. Not that anyone would have. They didn't even use Veritaserum.  
  
One day, they would be sorry. Somehow, he would make sure of that. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned this, it would be in a book......  
  
A Rejected Soul  
Chapter 1  
  
Elizabeth Weasley was very excited. Sitting at the breakfast table she clutched the letter she had just received from the family owl, Mercury, in her hands as if it were made of gold. Carefully she peeled away the red, wax seal and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, Second Class, Honorary Member  
of the Order of the Phoenix)  
  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you...  
  
'Mum! I got my letter!' she called out to her mother, hardly able to contain her excitement.  
  
'Let me see dear,' said Ginny, walking over to the breakfast table. She glanced at the letter, seeing that the position of Deputy Headmaster had been taken up by Severus Snape. Her eyes did not show her amusement at this, nor her sadness that Dumbledore had retired, but only that she was proud of her daughter. 'Well done, dear. We'll have to Diagon Alley to get all of your school things. I daresay that Aunt Hermione can take you with your cousins. Robert should be starting this year as well!' she said, although afterwards she muttered to her self: 'She owes me a favour as well.' Meanwhile Elizabeth had begun to dance around the kitchen singing, 'I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!' Her two younger brothers, Mike and Jamie, had come downstairs and they too jumped at this occasion to annoy their mother and generally cause as much trouble for her as they could. Ginny smiled and didn't try to stop them but sat at the table until they had worn themselves out.  
  
'If only Dad could be here. Would he have been pleased with me Mum? Mum?' Ginny sat at the table. Her eyes showed no emotion, but deep down she was crying. Weeping. Would Harry would be pleased, if he ever found out? Maybe, she thought, it would give him away to attack them away from the complex protection spells, that, ironically, he himself had cast upon their house. She looked at Elizabeth. The innocent young girl was not to know, she believed that her father had killed Voldemort, which was actually true, but she also believed that he had died in the process. Ginny still couldn't tell her the truth. Even after these seven, long years she still couldn't bring herself to admit those that she most loved: She had married a murderer.  
  
'Yes, darling, I think he would.'  
  
------  
  
The young man, for he was young even though he had spent seven years in sleeping in his own misery, lay on the stone floor of his cell, chewing the substance he had been given to survive on. He had never really found out what meat it was, though he suspected rat, covered with barrels of salt to preserve it in the damp climate of the prison. He was thinking. Thinking back to the day when it happened. The day when his time here in this chamber of darkness had begun. They day when his friends and his enemies had united as one and abandoned him. He and his friends, his old friends, had been still celebrating Voldemort's downfall. Parties and general gatherings had been occurring all over the country and Hogwarts was no exception. Everyone had been there, including the newly elected Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley. It had been early in the morning when he had felt or sensed that something was wrong. He didn't know why but something seemed to draw him away from the grand feast. Looking back on it he knew very well that he wasn't under the imperious curse but guessed it was merely his curious nature which caused this. Making his excuses he left the Great Hall, the noise and merry making behind and climbed the great marble staircase. Feeling uneasy for some unexplained reason he reached for his wand but, to his horror, it was not there. Cursing himself he thought how easy it would have been for it to have slipped out of his pocket or for someone to have reached in there and taken it. Knowing now that there was something wrong going on and not thinking of walking back to the Great Hall he pressed on up the great staircase and reached the staff room. He could hear voices inside: this was where the teachers were enjoying themselves. True, he was no longer a pupil and was a married man but he still felt that it was only right that he should celebrate downstairs. He was little over twenty. Outside the door, however, was what caught his attention: a bundle of robes, and next to it, 'My wand,' he muttered, surprised. 'What the hell is it doing here?' He turned his attention to the bundle of robes and realised that it was a body. A stone cold, rigid body. A dead body. His best friend's father's body. He yelled for help but, for all the good it did he might as well have had a conversation with the suspiciously drunk looking suit of armour lying next to him. Without warning he heard a sound from behind and, to his utter confusion, heard the incantation for a cheering charm bring muttered.  
  
'Laetus!' The spell hit him on the back and, without being able to control it, he began to smile. He heard the door to the staff room open and Dumbledore came out.  
  
'What is going on Mr. Potter?' Dumbledore said but upon seeing Arthur Weasley lying on the floor he bent down immediately, checking his pulse. 'Why Harry? Why?'  
  
'Sir, I can explain...' he started.  
  
'Can you?' his voice casting more fear into Harry than the Dementors ever had. 'Your on your own, this time, Harry.'  
  
A/N: Don't worry there is more to come. If you have read this far then, please, review! All criticisms welcome! Thanks for the reviews so far. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned all this then I could sue J. K. Rowling for plagiarism......  
  
A/N: In response to one reviewer think this is not planned and that the dates do not work out, they made a baseless assumption that as soon as A. Weasley was killed he went straight into Azkaban......  
A Rejected Soul  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny Weasley sat alone in her house, situated in Godric's Hollow. For once she could enjoy a quiet evening to herself. Having complained that Elizabeth was the only one to go to Diagon Alley, Ginny had let Michael and Jamie, her two sons, go along as well. She had gone with them and met Hermione and Ron who, seeing Ginny's exhausted look, had offered to look after them for the night. Now she sat here though, she felt lonely and almost wished for them back. She had never liked sitting around, relaxing. She normally had to be doing something.  
  
Suddenly a rather weather beaten Owl flew in through the window, grasping several copies of the Evening Prophet. She took one and deposited some money into the small bag that had been tied, rather roughly, round the owl's leg. Poor thing, she thought and went into the kitchen to find it some owl treats.  
  
'That should cheer you up!' she said, sitting back down on the sofa and picking up the newspaper. It was only then that she read the front cover and her heart stood still. Her blood ran cold.  
  
HARRY POTTER ESCAPES AZKABAN PRISON  
  
Harry Potter, the infamous murderer accused of Arthur Weasley, has escaped Azkaban Prison. Ministry Wizards have been quick to respond and teams of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad led by Aurors have already been despatched. Minister for Magic, Percy Weasley, whose father was murdered by Potter, said that Potter was a dangerous criminal. 'Potter will stop at nothing until his has murdered the rest of my family and......  
  
She could not read any more. He had got out. He would be after her, and the children. The thought chilled her, as though an un-Earthly wind had swept through the usually lively and active house. Immediately she stared through the window, half expecting to see him standing there with the same grin on his face just after he had murdered her father. She could remember when Dumbledore had told her. She and Harry had been on the run for many years. She had believed him. Maybe it was because she was blinded by the love she had once felt for him or maybe in was the convincing look in those deep, green eyes. She had become his secret keeper. The ministry would never find him; he could continue to live out of Azkaban until they had cleared his name. Eventually Dumbledore had guessed and had approached her and had told her.  
  
'I saw him Ginny. He was smiling, grinning. He was mocking the man he had just killed. He still had his wand in his hand, the wand that killed your father. Tell me where he is.' She had looked into his eyes and had seen, was it sadness, or disappointment? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that those eyes had convinced her: he was guilty. She had cried uncontrollably. He youngest child, Jamie, had just been born. She couldn't stand it. She had told Dumbledore where Harry was and he was taken away, shouting that he as innocent. It comforted her slightly that she had been the one who put him away.  
  
She had not gone to the trial but had stayed at her house, trying to re- piece her life back together. She had been forced to hex several reporters who had tried to get into the house. They wouldn't have been able to, the house was too strongly guarded but she felt that they needed to be showed. Lavender Brown had become extremely annoying. She had also dropped the name Potter and taken up her maiden name again. She did not want to associate that name with her or her children ever again.  
  
She still wept about Harry. How he had turned from the Hero of the world to a deranged, manic psychopath. This time he would not harm any of her family. If she ever saw him again she would make sure. Her wand was in her pocket...  
  
------  
  
The cave was small and cramped. It offered little shelter from the biting cold outside and little space to rest comfortably. He still wore the same clothes he had worn for the last seven years. For the first few weeks guards had washed them with simple charms, but then had given up. Now they were dirty, drenched with sweat, sticking to his shivering body as though lined with glue. On his left arm had been burnt the mark of Azkaban Prison into his raw flesh. It still hurt when he touched it, or when his rough, cheap garments rubbed against it. The cave to him, though, seemed quite cosy compared the place he had just left.  
  
How had he escaped? It had been difficult and had taken him several years to do it. His original hope had been that he would be cleared within a year or two but as his time had dragged on he had grown less hopeful and eventually abandoned the idea. He had turned his thoughts to wand less magic. He knew that he was not the only person to be able to accomplish such a feat, as Dumbledore and Voldemort had showed him in the last few years in the war. Slowly he had mastered basic skills in his cramped cell, having not much else to do with the time. Eventually he had been able to cast a strong Patronus charm, with out the use of his wand, although this had taken him the good part of three years to manage.  
  
He had already been an animagus although he had kept this more or less secret, it was essential for the war. He could transform into a strange bird, like a great Eagle and yet in some ways magical. As Sirius had been a variation between a bear and a dog he was similar to an eagle and, curiously, a Phoenix. After he had perfected his skills of magic, without a wand, it was only a matter of time before he escaped. One night he decided it was time. Driving the Dementors away from him he broke down the bars of his cell and flew back to the mainland. He had not been able to go far, it had taken all of his strength just to reach land and so he had found the cave near a small freshwater spring. It was not ideal, being so close to Azkaban, but it would have to do for this night.  
  
The feeling of being back in the 'real world' finally overcame him and he wept. For many minutes he cried for the 'friends' that had left him. For Dumbledore who had not believed him.  
  
For Ginny who had Rejected him.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far: if you haven't reviewed, it only takes a few seconds! Any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out. I'll make a list of all reviewers sometime. Those with confusion about characters being out of character all will be explained! Thanks again for reading this far! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the rights, the characters or anything else for that matter.  
  
A/N: Apologies to everyone for this very late update! I have had exams and they have been taking up a lot of my time. Please forgive me!  
  
A Rejected Soul  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron Weasley had had a bad day. As the head auror in his division he had been largely responsible for the break out of Azkaban as his brother, the minister for magic, had angrily reminded him. Now Ron was searching the area outside the island but his group, one of those responsible with finding Harry Potter, had found nothing. He was tired, annoyed and frustrated with their lack of even a hint of the escaped convict.  
  
'Sir, come and look at this!' The voice rang out across the cold and unfriendly landscape. Ron looked up and saw ahead a small cave hidden in the side of the landscape around which several young and excited aurors were crowded.  
  
'Wait a minute; you don't know what's in there. You two,' he pointed to two younger men, 'stay out here and watch for any movement. You three follow me.' The younger ones looked disappointed but remained outside of the cave as Ron stepped cautiously into the small, cramped room. Although he could not see anything he could feel the dense sir pressing in onto him. Careful not to disturb anything encase it could be useful in the hunt for the convicted murderer he raised his wand.  
  
'Lumos!' he said, his wand tip suddenly illuminating the cave.  
  
There wasn't much too see. The remains of an attempt at lighting a fire were left strewn on the floor, along with a dirty blanket. There was no sign of anything else. Well, what had he expected, to find Potter immediately? Only a few people really knew of what he was capable. Somehow he knew that they had already lost this fight. Now that Potter was on the mainland it was only a matter of time before he regained his health and then, well, that didn't bear thought. Of course, this place would have to be checked by investigators to see whether it was actually inhabited by their quarry, but not by aurors.  
  
'You four can stay here. Guard this place and make sure that none touches it. I'm going to alert the ministry,' he said, careful to emphasize the 'none'. He quickly apparated away to the ministry, and within seconds he was standing in one of the auror arrival points in the ministry were arrivals were he could avoid the everyday witch or wizard. His main priority now should be Ginny. What must she be going through? Her protection was in his hands and he would be damned to let the same thing happen again.  
  
------  
  
Harry had moved away from the cave as soon as it was light. He knew that the ministry would soon be after him and that around the island would be the first place that they would look. Because of his animagus form he could travel easily by day; the use of darkness as cover was not needed. He still did not feel strong enough to attempt apparition and knew that the ministry would know if he had. It would have to be conventional methods of travel then. He thought as he soared over the bleak landscape that was, even here a few miles away, touched by the mass of dementors that guarded Azkaban.  
  
He still was amazed about the fact that the dementors were allowed to guard the prison. He would have thought, considering their questionable loyalties that they would have been replaced. He guessed that it was partly to do with the minister. Percy Weasley had wanted to make sure that those who were believed to have consorted with Voldemort were put away and made to suffer even though, Harry thought, it would have been easier to memory charm them and release them back into society.  
  
None of that mattered now: he was free. He had spent a lot of time thinking about were he was going to go once he had gotten out. Heaven knows, he had had the time. At one time he had prayed that Ginny would still love him but, now, he was fairly sure that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He could remember he look on her face as he was led away. He had trusted her and together they had been in hiding and then she had betrayed him.  
  
Why hadn't Dumbledore believed him? Why had he been so set against him from the outset and not even allowed Harry to explain himself? Harry could only guess. Now was his time for revenge. Like his godfather, Sirius Black, he had been put in Azkaban for murder and, now he was out, he fully intended to commit the crime he had been imprisoned for. He just had to find out which low life deatheater had set him up so well.  
  
Then the world better be ready for him. He wasn't evil, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the perfect headmaster's favourite that he had once been.  
  
A/N: Thanks for bearing with me to this point. I know that I haven't updated for ages and that this chapter doesn't forward the plot that much. I'm sorry, we'll soon get to the better parts! Here is a little teaser for the next chapter. Please Review!  
  
'Watch out!' The desperate, terrified cry echoed down the street. He cursed, someone had seen him. He turned and saw aurors running towards him. He was silently surprised that his protection charms ion his house had lasted this long, or that they were still in effect a few streets away. Suddenly he noticed that the lead auror who was now very close had read hair. Harry stood his ground, anger pulsating through his body. He knew that face.  
  
'Hello Ron.' 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Last I checked, I didn't own this. I'm still hoping though.  
  
A/N: Dumbledore's motives will be reviled, soon.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers out there. Let's hope you enjoy it!  
  
A Rejected Soul  
Chapter 4  
  
The town was still dark, but the first signs that daylight was on its way were starting to appear. Its streets showed little signs of life except for the odd stray cat or drunk which was wandering around. Only a rustle could be heard as Harry Potter landed on the bare ground down one of the quietest alleyways.  
  
Looking up, he quickly transformed to his human shape. He knew that the whole wizarding world would be looking for him and would recognise him, but he also knew that his animagus form would also attract a large amount of attention, particularly from the muggles.  
  
He crouched low next to some dustbins, careful not to disturb them.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Harry almost knocked the piles of rubbish but he steadied himself and turned around, crouching even lower into the shadows. A man was standing not far from him, at the end of the alleyway, talking to a woman. He felt slightly calmer until he noticed the small badges on each of their clothes which told him they were not only magical, they were also aurors.  
  
He cursed. Why had he come back here? He knew that he should stay away until he had proved his innocence but something had compelled him, driven him back. It was here, after all, where he had spent his last few days as a free man. Here they had dragged him away from Ginny and his children. This was his home.  
  
The aurors had moved on; they had not seen Harry, either because of the shadows that lurked down the alley or because of their tiredness. He decided that if he was going to move, it had better be now. He quickly darted up the alley to a small road which ran into the town centre. A small area of plants and bushes occupied the opposite side and beyond that a small river that ran parallel to the road. The picturesque setting of this place was what Ginny had loved.  
  
Ginny. That was why he was here. He had to see her, to see his children. He had been so badly affected by his torment in Azkaban that he had even forgotten their names. They had been so small when he was taken away and even if they had any small memories of their father they would have been modified. Ginny would have made sure of that.  
  
He carefully made his was through the undergrowth that lay beside the river. Suddenly he reached a small bridge that for cars to cross the water and the plants disappeared. He could just see his house in the distance, guarded by several aurors. A wave of anger crashed over him. The sight brought back many unpleasant memories that had haunted his dreams in the prison. Dreams of his wife, of his old friends, of Dumbledore, when he had been led away to the dementors. He wanted to get closer, not only to see how much they had changed, but also to tell them how he felt. When they found out he was innocent he would make sure they new how he felt.  
  
------  
  
Ron stood silently outside the small house. He had only just relieved a younger wizard from their post, having been patrolling all night. He was exhausted, but he wouldn't be able to get any sleep for another 4 hours. He was dressed in simple muggle clothes, so as to avoid attracting attention, but a small badge revealed his real duty.  
  
He scanned the horizon, looking for any signs on unusual activity or people. Even the muggles seemed to be keeping away for even now, as the sun was beginning to rise in the east, there was no sign of any person about. Maybe Potter would not attempt to come here? Maybe he would stay away? Ron was not sure which he would prefer, to not have to deal with Potter yet or to have to deal with him in a place where there was a chance they could capture him.  
  
He sighed. How had the person he once knew as Harry, his best friend, turned into a fearsome murderer? He might have believed Harry if it wasn't for Dumbledore and the fact that Ron's father was the victim. Dumbledore was convinced that Harry was guilty, and if Dumbledore was convinced he was almost always right.  
  
After ten minutes he sent out another patrol to check the alleyways and backstreets that lay around the small road which the house lay upon. He didn't expect them to find anything and even if they did, he was fairly sure they wouldn't be able to handle it. Harry had been a powerful wizard, from what he had learnt. During the last part of the war Harry had trained with Dumbledore more often and although them spent time together in normal classes more and more of Harry's free time had been taken up with preparing him for the final stages of the war. If that kind of power was harnessed in the same way in which lord Voldemort had achieved then another 'Dark Lord' could quite easily appear.  
  
Ron shuddered. These were not comforting thoughts. He pulled his muggle overcoat closer to himself and pulled his mind back to the present.  
  
------  
  
Ginny Weasley sat staring out of the window of her small house. It was still early and the children were still sleeping, oblivious to their danger. She had not slept at all that night and had spent most of it crying softly in her bedroom .She had wept for her children, for her father, for Harry Potter, the man she had loved.  
  
She looked down the street and then noticed it.  
  
Beside the rived, about two hundred metres away she could make out the outline of a man, lying in the bushes. She couldn't be sure as two who it was. Was it an auror, a muggle? Or was it him?  
  
Quickly she hurried down the stairs to her front door and stood there, squinting out at where she had seen the figure. Her brother was standing nearby talking to some aurors and they obviously hadn't seen it. She was fairly sure now; she was able to make out the dark tangle of hair and the ragged robes. It had to be.  
  
An auror patrol was making its way cautiously down the street, checking for any signs of life. They where almost directly opposite him.  
  
'Watch out!' she cried.  
  
Ron had not noticed his sister come out, and jumped when he heard her voice. He quickly followed her pointing finger at the figure down across the road. It was Potter. Being unable to apparate because of the security wards that guarded the area he shouted to the auror patrol and ran to where their target was now scrambling to get up.  
  
------  
  
'Watch out!' The desperate, terrified cry echoed down the street. Harry cursed, someone had seen him. He turned and saw aurors running towards him. He was silently surprised that his protection charms on his house had lasted this long, or that they were still in effect a few streets away. Suddenly he noticed that the lead auror who was now very close had red hair. Harry stood his ground, anger pulsating through his body. He knew that face. He quickly got to his feet and stood his ground. The aurors were close now and they began to split up, ready to form a circle around him. Unfortunately, because of the river to his back, they could not make it all the way around. Their wands were drawn. Some looked frightened, others showed no trace of emotion as they had been trained. Harry turned his face to the auror directly opposite him.  
  
'Hello Ron.' His voice quavered with anger and he almost spat the second word. Ron's face was a picture of loathing. His eyes were cold, but he was unable to look Harry directly in the eye. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.  
  
'Potter, we are here to return you to Azkaban Prison. Should you attempt to escape we will curse you immediately.' He nodded to two older looking wizards who began to approach Harry, keeping their wands trained on him all of the time.  
  
Harry looked into his old friend's eyes. There was no trace of regret there. Harry's anger overwhelmed him.  
  
'You never found out did you?' he burst out, aggressively, 'Never looked at the evidence anymore than you wanted to. You never found out who killed your father, did you?' his voice trembled with every syllable. Ron stared at him his face contorted with a fearsome rage.  
  
'Take this piece of filth back to where he belongs. The guards will have missed him so much. Maybe they will give him a little kiss when he returns?' A few of the aurors chuckled grimly. Ron had the power to order the dementors kiss and upon hearing the killer in front of him talk about his father he made up his mind.  
  
Harry snapped. Mustering his strength he brought his hand up in front of his face, carefully remembering the training from the man he had once respected more than any other. He twisted his hand around, concentrating hard.  
  
A ripple seemed to silently fly through the air, crashing into the aurors surrounding him, knocking them back and rendering the weaker ones unconscious. Harry glanced around before quickly diving into the cool river. It was his best hope to get away from the aurors who were already getting to their feet on the bank. Their spells would be much less accurate and almost useless if he could make it too the other side.  
  
'Stupefy!' The spell flew within inches of Harry. Others did not even have to say the words and the curses flew from their wands. Harry dived under the water to miss each one. One auror leapt into the water after him but Harry, who had good reflexes, kicked him immediately in the chest before swimming over to the other bank and scrambling up it. His robes were lighter and although at one time he had not been a great swimmer, his training had made him quite fast. Looking back over his shoulder he saw one or two of the patrol still lying on the ground while a few more were sprinting to the bridge. Auror training did not include much swimming and they were wearing full muggle dress with heavy jackets to keep out the morning chill.  
  
Then, someone caught his eye, standing by the houses across the street. Her red hair shone in the cool sunlight from the sun rise on the horizon. As Harry ran off to where he knew the apparition wards would end her image filled his mind. Ginny. That was why he had come back but this meeting had only made him want to see her more. Soon he would have to return to her. Soon.  
  
A/N: Wow, my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Here is a little preview of an upcoming chapter. It may be 5 or 6, I haven't decided yet. Also, if you are registered use the 'Author Alert' option on the list below or when you write a review to have an email sent to you when I update.  
  
The old man climbed the small staircase to his personal study, his mind filled with thoughts. Had he left his pensive at Hogwarts? He would need to find it, or a new one. He reached the door and pushed it gently open, feeling extremely tired. He conjured up a comfortable looking chair and fell into it, ready to fall asleep.  
  
'How nice of you to join me, headmaster. I've come to have my questions answered' 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm just going to have to accept it: I don't own this.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. At the time of writing the number is currently 116! Thanks to you all. You can (hopefully) expect more regular updates and longer chapters from now on. Sorry that I haven't been able to get this to you sooner...

A Rejected Soul

Chapter 5

The Weasley household was in uproar. Ginny had decided to spend the night there, rather than risk it on her own. It wasn't that she was particularly frightened for herself, she had risked her life many times in the War against Voldemort, but she felt that she and especially the children needed the support of her family at this time. She felt safe at the Burrow, and was pleased that she had come.

She did, however, regret letting Ron, who had been granted leave to return to the Burrow providing he made sure that Ginny's security was water tight, explain the events of the day to her mother. He had exaggerated what the threat to her safety had been, and, as a result, her mother was continuing to fuss over her, checking her for any possible jinxes or subtle hexes that could have been placed on her, busying herself with looking up protection charms in her Ministry Guide book, and making Ginny swear that she wouldn't go anywhere without a full auror escort. Bill was busy (also at his mother's orders, Ginny suspected) sealing off any possible entry points to the burrow while Hermione, who had insisted she come over too, was upstairs looking after the children.

'Mum, nothing happened. He didn't even come anywhere near me!' she repeated for what seemed like the twentieth time that evening. 'Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed. Have a good night's sleep.' Molly Weasley looked as if she wanted to stop Ginny but thought otherwise and instead resided to bidding her goodnight.

**------**

Harry was exhausted. He had had to run for a good few miles before he was able to find a suitable place to apparate and then he had to draw his tired mind and body together to transport him away. It had not been particularly easy, especially after his wand less display during his encounter with the aurors, and it had left him with a piercing headache.

He shivered, and drew his tattered, weather beaten robes in around him. The cool night air was almost making his muscles seize up and his eyes stung painfully. He had, much to his annoyance, not been able to find any suitable shelter that would both offer his protection from the chill and clouds that were gathering overhead, but also would provide a subtle hiding place, should the aurors pinpoint his location. He had racked his brains, but there was nowhere he could think of going. Nowhere that would be safe.

He sighed and prepared himself for another rough night. He was not going to get any sleep and would probably spend the next day doing a fair bit of exercise. He kicked a rock that was lying nearby on the ground in his frustration, which scared off a rather timid looking fox which had been creeping nearer to where Harry was curled up, but this failed to ease his pent up fury and annoyance. In fact, he barely even felt it; the ends of his toes were frozen and numb with the swiftly descending cold that was falling with the night. Throwing his head back he stared up into the sky, but all he saw was the depressing gloom of the clouds which hung tentatively in the sky, as though they might drop down at any minute and come crashing into the earth.

The cold rain that began to fall, slowly at first, then heavier, was the final nail in the coffin. Harry's chances of any form of comfortable rest that night were gone.

**------**

Ginny couldn't sleep. Her mind was heavy with the weight of the events of the past few days. Her children were safe and tucked up in one of the many spare bedrooms that the Burrow had to offer and she was well guarded by some of the best aurors in the whole Ministry. She was perfectly safe, there was no way that anyone, Harry Potter included, could hurt her.

And yet there was still a strange feeling in her heart. It had been there ever since that day, the last time she had seen the man she had married, but today it was stronger and more noticeable than ever. She was unable to put her finger on what exactly it was but she could feel it.

She turned over, feeling restless. The cold moon shone down on her from the dark heavens. Elizabeth would be going to school soon, to Hogwarts, and she stillhad yet to be informed that her father was not lying in a shallow grave somewhere, faithful to the last, killed in a the act of destroying the most powerful dark wizard of the modern age, but was a convicted murderer and had escaped Azkaban, possibly to finish where he left off – and kill the remaining members of the Weasley family. Ginny didn't want to have to be the one to tell her, but knew that it was her responsibility.

**------**

Harry had moved on at first light. He had at least managed to find a small amount of food in a dustbin which he had ravenously eaten, leaving none. The young fox he had scared off earlier looked on enviously, but Harry had no thought for pleasing the local wildlife.

Now that he was truly free of the hideous cells of Azkaban he had to think about what he was going to do. Sure, he had escaped to clear his name, but not that he had time to think he realised that he had been so obsessed with the act of getting out that he had not thought about how he was going to proceed. He would have to find out himself who did it as it was clear that he was not going to get any help. He had expected this, but he had still maintained hope that there was at least someone out there that would.

The only problem was that he didn't have the first clue as to which person would possibly have any motive to kill Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore would have some idea.

Then a thought struck him. Dumbledore. He had certainly been acting strangely, well, strangely was perhaps not the right word as any person with that surname tended to be a little eccentric. No, Dumbledore had been acting differently. Harry wouldn't have really made anything of this normally, but, in hindsight it did occur to him that there had been something that was not quite right about the normally understanding and logical man who was then headmaster of the Greatest Wizarding School in the country, arguably the World.

That was certainly somewhere to start then, he would find Dumbledore, and ask the now rather frail old man exactly what had been going on that day. Breaking into the wizards house would not be easy. Harry assumed that Dumbledore would still be living in what had been the Hogsmeade safe house. Having thought about it for a few more seconds he came to his decision almost immediately.

He would have to pay Dumbledore a visit.

**------**

The rather large and neatly furnished cottage had been perfect for Albus Dumbledore, being so close to Hogwarts, which, although no longer Headmaster, he would still visit very often, often just to stroll the corridors of the ancient and mysterious building, or perhaps to sit in on a Transfiguration lesson, which, to his never-ending amusement, would continue to put off Mrs. Hermione Weasley, who had become the Transfiguration Professor and the head of Gryffindor house.

He should have enjoyed his near perfect life. His freedom from the pressures of being the Head of the Order was lifted. It was now much less of an elite underground resistance group and more of an honorary title to b e added onto the names of the Courageous men and women who had risked their lives in the War. Or, of course, those who had given enough gold to Percy Weasley's election campaign funds. Even with the corruption at the ministry, Dumbledore should have been satisfied. He had practically everything that he could ever want. Magical Britain could to worse than Weasley. He should be relaxing the twilight of his life in Harmony.

But he couldn't. All because of Harry Potter.

Albus blamed himself for the boy's mistakes, for not being there to guide him and ensure he did not waver in his path. Alas, that chance was gone now, and his heart was deep with bitterness and regret. He had no doubt that Potter had killed the much loved minister for magic. Or did he?

That was the other problem. A problem with no solution, but one which had nagged at him ever since he had looked on as the screaming, pleading man was dragged away by the Dementors. He couldn't be sure that the right man was imprisoned. True, Harry had been found next to the body of Arthur Weasley, grinning and almost laughing holding the very wand which had killed the poor man. Sure that alone was enough to convict the boy. They even had a testimony from one of the ghosts who had alerted Dumbledore in the first place claiming that he had seen with his own eyes Harry murder Arthur.

And still the problem nagged at the old man, who would have been far more content to puzzle over a crossword or logic puzzle. Everything had been so easy. The Trial had been remarkably quick, considering the hundreds of Deatheaters who were due to be tired. So quick, that Harry had been unable to form any kind of defence possible but, in the same amount of time, the prosecution had been able to gather plenty of evidence. It was almost as though they had had it all planned, as though everything had been set out for Harry to walk into.

Shaking his head, Albus chuckled to himself.

'You're loosing it in your old age' he said softly, thinking of the absurdness of his theories. He picked up a well worn book which lay on his coffee table entitled 'Bizarre and Unusual Wizarding Trivia for the Curious Mind' and settled back to read about how a '**Steaming Streeler' cocktail was made. Late that night though, the persistent problem would return, as it always did and he would be forced to put down his book and walk the endless streets of his mind, poking his head round and inspecting every one, no matter how dark.**

**So much for a restful retirement.**

**------**

By the time Ginny had eventually drifted into and uneasy and troubled sleep the yells and sounds of activity that filled the Weasley house every morning drew her out of her slumber.

'Only one more week of this,' she mumbled incoherently as she lay in her warm, comfortable bed, vainly trying to drift back off to sleep. Elizabeth would be boarding the Hogwarts Express in seven days and the two boys would be going to nursery accompanied by several of their cousins. She, Ginny, would finally have some peace and quiet. Suddenly a sharp rap on her bedroom window startled her and she sat straight up to see a proud looking and well cared for owl perched on the small crumbling ledge outside the panes of glass.

Climbing out of her bed she dragged herself over to the window and pulling it open she relieved the owl of the letter and, noticing it was addressed to her, allowed herself to fall onto the bet to read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Honorary Member_

_of the Order of the Phoenix) _

_Dear Ginny,_

_The pressures and responsibilities of being headmistress of Hogwarts are never-ending and, unfortunately, last week my long term friend and colleague, Proffessor Flitwick, announced his retirement to me, prompted, I am told, by his desire to be relieved of the pressures of being a teacher and, I suspect, the fact that this year that two of both Fred and George's children will be attending the school. I would sincerely like it if you would take his place as Charms Professor. I recall you expressing a wish to become a teacher several years ago and, having seen your work for the Order, I cannot think of a more suitable candidate._

_I apologise for the lateness of this request but I feel that it will solve more than one of your problems. I am aware that, due to recent events, you may be feeling upset, angry and scared. I feel, however, that Hogwarts will provide you with safety as well as a time away from you troubles._

_Please think about my offer, I await your reply as soon as possible,_

_Minerva_

Ginny was shocked to say the least. She remained sitting on her bed for five minutes, thinking about what Minerva had said. She supposed it made sense. Hogwarts was after than the Burrow, even in its current state, and she would be near to Elizabeth for her first year at school. The Hogwarts Owl brought her to her senses with a small nip to her fingers which were still clutched to the letter. It gave her a look as if to say 'If you're going to write a reply, get on with it.' Usually she would have wanted more time to think about such a decision but today she felt tired. It would be good to return to the place where she had spent a great deal of her childhood. She penned a quick reply and then headed off to have a shower and get dressed.

**------**

The Owl fluttered in through the high window of Minerva McGonagall_'s _window and the Headmistress looked up from the job advertisement she was penning for the Evening Prophet for the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. As usual the 'jinxed' post had been vacated by the previous candidate at the end of the last term leaving Minerva yet again in a difficult position of having to find a new teacher. There would be soon no adult magical human left who had not had a taste of the job.

She reached over her ancient and scarred desk and untied the piece of parchment from the leg the Owl was patiently holding out to her. She scanned Ginny's hastily written reply and smiled. So Ms. Weasley had decided to come back. The only question was who would be joining her. She sighed and returned to the advertisement. If only she knew exactly who she would end up employing for the job, she would have regretted her words to Ginny immediately...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I hope I can get these out more frequently now. I've been out for a bit too long – at first I wrote a paragraph about Arthur Weasley doing his best to ensure his daughters safety...Glad I came to my senses. Still, hope you enjoyed this chapter, here's a snippet for the next chapter which will appear with the one shown at the end of the previous chapter in the next instalment which you can (hopefully) expect by the end of this week. Don't quote me on that...

Harry stared up at the doors that were forever etched in his memory. Their intricacy and depth was a sign of the age of the homely castle and the one thought on his mind was how pleased to be back. He plucked up his courage and knocked three times on the door. As though someone had been waiting for this they were instantly drawn open and Harry was greeted with the rather unpleasant face of Severus Snape. Remembering to keep his Occlumency shields he looked into the face of his old Potion's Teacher.

'I'm here about the Position of Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher.'


End file.
